


13 Wins

by Irrealis



Series: Sid and Flower Feelings [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018 Stanley Cup Final, 2018 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Angst, Catharsis, Friendship, Gen, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pittsburgh Penguins, Sadness, Vegas Golden Knights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrealis/pseuds/Irrealis
Summary: "I'm so sorry," said Sid.Flower didn't respond for a moment, and Sid wondered if maybe the call hadn't connected properly. Then, at last, he let out a long breath. "I'd forgotten what this was like."





	13 Wins

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, working out my feelings in prose again. Thanks to my pre-readers!
> 
> Warning for a character expressing negative emotions about the Washington Capitals.

Sid woke up early in a hotel bedroom in Switzerland, rolled over and picked up his phone to squint at the time. <The Washington Capitals are the 2018 Stanley Cup Champions>, it informed him smugly.

"Fuck," he said. The part of him that had been envious of Flower for getting to go back again (again and again) was thoroughly squashed now.

He unlocked the phone and let his thumb hover over Flower's name in his contacts for a few seconds before he thought to check the world clock.

"Fuck," he said again, and decided to take his cue from Flower. _Call me if you need to._ he sent.

He lay in bed for a long time before he gave up on sleeping and went to make coffee. Europe was nice. They cared about hockey there, but not enough that he couldn't explore a town without being recognized. He sat on the balcony and watched the city wake up slowly. He read up on current affairs, texted Taylor until she told him she had to sleep. After some contemplation, he started to read about the Cup Final.

It was still several hours before his phone started ringing.

"I'm so sorry," said Sid.

Flower didn't respond for a moment, and Sid wondered if maybe the call hadn't connected properly. Then, at last, he let out a long breath. "I'd forgotten what this was like."

"Fuck the Capitals," offered Sid.

Flower laughed wetly. "Yeah. Fuck them."

"How are you doing?" he asked, a little hesitant.

Flower was quiet again for a long time. "I'm trying to be proud of how far we got, but..." He snorted. "Still the same old Flower. Can't handle the pressure once the heat is on."

"You know that's not true. It wasn't your fault," said Sid automatically.

"You weren't even watching," said Flower.

Sid hadn't watched an NHL game since he left Vegas in the middle of round three, and he was pretty happy with the decision. "I know, but I know you. It's never _just_ your fault."

Flower hummed noncommittally.

"I hear you think I'm the best player in the world," said Sid. "So you should trust me."

Flower gave a bark of laughter, more surprise than actual joy. "Who sent you that?"

"Most of the team," he said. "Yours and mine both."

"Eh, well, it's true, although you're not a goalie," said Flower. He was silent for a moment. "At least I have one. Most of the guys have none. Nealer's lost twice in a row."

"You have three," said Sid, very firmly.

"One and a half."

"Marc," said Sid.

"Sidney," said Flower. "Just let me grieve."

"I'm never agreeing with that. You were the heart of that team, no matter who got the start, and your name is on three cups."

"Yeah, well. Holtby was better this time."

Sid shook his head and tried to think of a response.

"Can't deny that one, hmm."

"His team was better in front of him, too," said Sid. The numbers alone seemed to back that up, even if he hadn't watched the games. 

"Wow, thanks for throwing my team under the bus, Sidney," said Flower.

Sid let out a frustrated breath. "Sometimes it falls apart all of a sudden and you can't get it back together in time," he said. "We've both been there before. You're not actually the keystone holding it all together."

Flower sighed. "I know. I just... I thought this time it would be different."

Sid's throat closed up with emotion. He stared at the table in front of him, his hand clenching at the edge of it, but it didn't offer any answers either.

On the phone, he heard another voice saying something, just soft enough to be unintelligible. Then Flower murmured something back in French, and Vero's voice came louder this time. "Sidney, don't make him cry again."

"I'll do my best," he promised, raising his voice enough that he hoped she could hear through the phone's speaker.

He heard a door closing and then Flower spoke again. "It's cleanout today. The team is staying back in Vegas a few days together, to unwind and unpack it all."

"That sounds nice," said Sidney absently. It was the worst day of the hockey season, when the team split into pieces and flew off all over the globe, the knowledge that some of them wouldn't come back sitting heavy in his stomach. He always wanted more time with the team.

"I apologized to the city," said Flower. "Last night, in the room."

"What? Flower—"

"They deserved it. I wasn't happy to come here, but they made me happy - the people of Vegas. I want to stay, Sid. I want to re-sign next year."

Sid swallowed a few times. "I'm glad," he said, at last.

"Ah, fuck, now we're both crying," said Flower. "Vero's going to be so mad at you."

Sid wiped his eyes and choked out a laugh. "Yeah. I'll apologize to her later."

"I'd better go," said Flower. "I have to be at the rink soon."

He was probably lying, but Sid let him. "I'll talk to you later," he promised. "Say hi to the girls for me."

"I will. Thanks, Sid."

Flower hung up before Sid could say goodbye.

Sid put his phone face down on the table and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one is such a downer. I hope this isn't my brand now! /o\


End file.
